degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mrs.Chambers/Chapter 10. love triangle?
Deitcated to Lady Degrassi and Emusic4eva (don't worry it wont end here) Eli's POV I was finaly done,everything was set for the party,glad now all I have to do tonight is have fun.Walking over to the door,waiting for someone to come.Next thing I know my door was opening and it was Adam! "Hey Adam,welcome to the party!" We join each other in a laugh. "So where's Clare?" Adam ask as he made his way into the food. "She should be here with a few friends. By the way who did you invite?" "Um,few people like Dave,I don't know if he told anyone though." He laugh,drinking his punch.Next thing I know,there was a crowd of people at my house. Finaly Clare shows up with her friends along her side.They were giggling their way over to us. Jenna and Alli of course were the loudest but I kept my eye right on Clare. "Oh Eli I met this girl at school." Adam pointed to a girl that was sitting next to Holly J,Sav and I belive Declan? "Her name is Fiona Coyne!" He raised his eyebrow as he walk over to them,giving Fiona his punch.Then a white flash blinded me. "Sorry Eli," Clare ran over to me. "Are you okay?" I nodded,I took her camera without her noticing. "Miss ya yesterday." I wink to her and kiss her sweet lips,then took the picture. She pulled away and to look at what I have took. I wrap my arm around her to look as well. "It's a good picture of us." She smiled,I guess that was our frist couple photo and she was smiling at the pic. I notice her friends were watching us.Alli cleared her throat,Jenna was just smiling. "Oh thanks again,Clare-bear for inviting us." Jenna said. "Clare-bear?" I whisper into Clare's ear. She elbowed me. "Ow that hurt." She turn around and smiled at me. She kissed my cheek. "Be right back." Jenna drag her away as I laugh. I can't help to notice some one ealse was watching Clare and I beside her friends,I think it was K.C? I rolled my eyes,maybe its in my head. I walk over to Adam and Sav and meet the other. We laughs our heads off for once,everyone was happy! K.C.'S POV Seeing Clare with that Emo kid kicked me off a bit.Seeing Jenna made me sad too.I walk over to Clare and Jenna "Hey." I manage to say. Alli glared at me,Jenna didn't look me in the eye but Clare was. "Hi,having fun?" Clare ask me. Alli walk off as soon as she saw Drew comming her way,Jenna fellowed her. I smiled as I moved closer to Clare. "Yea,thanks for inviting me.By the way why didn't you pick up the other day?" I asked looking over to the laughing group. "Oh I was with Eli!" Is that his name Eli? I guess I just wanted to know really bad and I blurted out. "That guy you were kissing?" I can't help to feel a little jelous. "Yea,he's my boyfriend and what are you doing spying on me?" She laugh "Bye K.C." She skipped over to Eli and sat on his lap. I put my fists in my pocket. Storm off to the Drew or someone. Clare's POV Eli laugh when I sat on his lap. That night I must of took 100 pictures. When it was over we said goodbye to everyone. K.C was outside I guess he was waiting for Jenna. "Be right back." I left Eli and walk outside. "Uh Jenna left a while back K.C." I said kicking a small rock. "Clare can we talk?" He looked over at Eli's house. I nodded "Why are you going out with him?" "Well that none of your consern." I crossed my arm and took a step backward "Clare I-" He walk closer to me. "I still have feeling for you." My eyes wided. "K.C I am with Eli." I shook my head. "Yes and Why? Clare don't you have feeling for me?" "K.C I am sorry." I turn around but he grab my arm *'Sorry y'all this week I will be super busy so I might not make another chapter till next week. Also sorry to cut this short I have to go to a halloween party' Category:Blog posts